Unfinished Chapters of Life
by Avril Charday
Summary: Hermione Granger has been through the worst of the war,emerging unscathed.Unfortunately,a person close to her is left behind.Everyone assumes him dead,but hermione knows better.And soon,she is about to find out how right she was.rated for later chapters
1. My Immortal

**A/N: **Well, since I developed a major block writing the previous story, while twiddling with it for some while, I came up with this plot. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

** My Immortal-Evanescence**

…**These wounds wont seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real,**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase…

* * *

**

Prologue 

"Who is it?" I ask, my voice unsure and quivery.

I have been asking this for weeks now, each time, for a different person, a different body, praying with all my heart that it isn't him.

"Neville Longbottom,"the person replies firmly. The person. The ward to be exact. Most patient to let me in at every check…at every...death.

I stand there transfixed, not knowing what to cry for-sadness at my friend's death, or happiness. Because it isn't him. But its Neville.and yesterday, it was Colin. Day before? Luna, Adrianne and Laura. Before that? I can't remember anymore. I don't want to either.

I give the ward a curt nod, and then walk out of the dingy and eerie room. It wasn't him. Never in the past month was it he. Everyday I would check, my hopes would be beneath a weight of anxiousness. And everyday, it wouldn't be him on the strecher; my hopes would rise, only to be crushed with the weight again.

Everyday, my desperation grew. No one could help me from the bottomless pit of desperation and fear. I was falling fast, and not a glimmer of hope shone anywhere.

"Ms.Granger?"

I turn around swiftly to the voice, its just another curt business like voice speaking to me. How many of them have I heard during this past year? Again, I've forgotten the count. But I do remember to feel my heartbeat quicken and pulse rate increase when I hear them, they are usually from Harry, or else, some important member of the order. And usually, they bear bad news. I cross my fingers more due to instinct rather than fear of the news. A regular habit.

"Yes?" The voice that comes out is hollow and soaked in tinges of fear.

"Mr. Potter has sent you a message," the man said and then hesitated slightly," he says, he didn't find him." the middle aged man ended with confusion evident in his tone and on his face. Ofcourse, it was normal for him to be confused. The message was meant for me, and no one would make sense of it except me.

"Thank you." I reply, not sure where the voice has come out from.

No one had found him. For now, he was alive, and not for the first time I wondered how he really was. And not for the first time a tear slid down my cheek. If only I could've talked to him before he left and told him what I wanted to, clearing up the mess once in for all. If only…I wipe away the tear and step outside the hospital.

Draco was still out there...somewhere.


	2. My Lover's Gone

**My Lover's Gone-Dido**

**My lover's gone**

I know that kiss will be my last

no more his song

the tune upon his lips has passed

**Chapter One**

Two Years Later 

My life has taken a new turn. I am now officially Healer Granger. And if I believe what the head healer says, I'm one of the best. Harry likes to joke on how I will start a campaign to allow house-elves to join as healers soon, but then neither of us really laughs at that. Its just one of his poor jokes that Ron likes to call," the war after effects"

Yes, we survived the worst of the war. And what's more, Voldemort died a painful and terrible death. Perhaps to exact what he done to the others around him. Harry continued as an Auror after the war, he married Ginny, now a witch weekly journalist, a few months later.

Ron however decided to call quits on all the fighting. Having seen the worst of dark arts and wizards, his infatuation with being an Auror ended, and so he joined the chudley cannons, his favorite team, as a keeper of course. And no, we don't sing 'Weasley is our king' to encourage him anymore. Turns out he is pretty good at the keepers job with any support as such. It took almost a year to get him convinced that he is in love with Luna, and so, they are now happily engaged.

And me...well, I am a healer. And that's my life. I am the one handling most long term and serious cases. Because those are the ones I can handle easily. For me, the more the tougher...the more the better. But it's hard in some ways, especially when you develop a bond with patients.

Still, I don't have complains. Because I realize that every bit I do is helping someone lead a better life than what would become of him or her without care.

And so whole year has passed for all of us. Harry and Ron often try to link me up to people. But I refuse. Because a year has passed, but memories are still there. Draco is still there, in my memories at least. No one saw him anywhere. Even long after the war had ended. Infect, people weren't even sure which side he was from. But with mixed opinions, they couldn't name him a death eater, so, he became a name in the list if causalities. Assuming him to be one of the many unfortunate citizens that died amidst the war.

Sometimes, I want to rebel against this. Draco, was a spy for the order, and had risked his life innumerably for saving the many that thrive today. But a handful of people of the order only, knew this. From them, the ones alive to say this? Me, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Harry.

Harry was the first to object. He wanted Draco to have a part in the war memorial for the risks he took. To have a grave with his name, and the respect from the people. But I stopped him.

Somehow, I still feel he is not dead. Alive, but lost, and trying to come back to all of us, to me. To clear everything up. I still feel his presence you know. And this might be stupid, I know, but my sixth sense stops me from seeing Draco Malfoy as a martyr...as of now.

So, Draco remains as a poor unaware citizen, killed innocently in the war.

If only...I could believe that.

A/N: Please Review! It helps me improve 


	3. Down This Road

**Down This Road-Zero Down**

**Another day, another dollar, another bill collecting caller.  
**

**Disillusioned, let down, cause all my heroes are junkies now.  
**

**I've been down this road, in the end it's all the same,  
**

**another day I'm getting older, another day nothing has changed**.

**Chapter Two**

"Healer granger? There is a memo for you!"

"Healer Granger? A new memo again"

"Healer Granger! You have to sign the permission form for Martha."

Well, that's my daily routine." Can you all speak one at a time!" I yell exasperatedly. It's the fourth time in the day that I have lost control of my anger, and I regret that immediately.

"Memos later, permission slip first." I say with an apologizing smile as my co-workers, or nurses to be exact and better explaining, look at me with slight fear. I don't usually lose temper. But when I do, I go haywire. Perhaps that is the reason why one squeaked uncharastically when I yelled. Unfortunately, I don't have the energy to be angry anymore.

I sign the permission slip, and give Martha a hug, as usual. Every Saturday, Martha, my 11-year-old patient, goes out for shopping at diagon alley, the best place on earth according to her.

Martha is the most jovial patient I've ever had. She is easy to talk to, co-operative and so sweet that sometimes when she fails to take her potions and I try to scold her, I don't have the heart to. But even though she is eleven, Martha is aloof from the rest of the children who would now be attending hogwarts.

Being the naughty one of the lot, Martha ended up spilling a mixture of potions upon her. The result wasn't pretty, and it took weeks to get back her mangled body into shape. Now, she is on regular observation. So, she leaves for hogwarts next year. And that is the time I dread.

I watch as Martha rushes out of hospital, with a nurse close by her side."Alright, now the memos." I say finally as she disappears.

I read through both the memos. Both are the same. Asking me to urgently meet the head healer. Sighing, I dissapparate to his office with a 'pop'

"May I come in?" I ask in what I suppose is a soft tone. The head Healer, Hedgewick, is quite a character actually. Always preferring to hear people meek and soft in front of him. I oblige willingly, because apart from this, he is one of the finest people around.

Perhaps the reason to his odd preference is the fact that he looks anything but intimidating. Shorter than most of the people around, rather chubby and a good-natured face aren't the ideal qualities for being a person everyone fears. But that is just a perhaps what I think.

"Ah yes, healer Granger. Come in come in…"he said distractedly, while searching for something. I step inside and grab the second chair from the row in front of his desk, waiting for the reason as to why he wants to talk to me. And the waiting gets rather long. Not knowing what to say to break the silence and get the Head Healer's attention on to me, I grab the latest copy of the potions journal on his desk and flip around with it.

Finally, he speaks up." Well, you have another case at hand."Hedgewick announces in a tired voice, bringing a frown instantly to my face. That's the result of two things. For one, his dismissive and tired voice, and for second, that I already had charge of two other patients. I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off before I can say a word.

"I know you have Martha and Mallory as your patients. But Mallory has improved greatly, and we can almost discharge her. So she is now under Healer Black for the rest of her observation period. Now don't argue Hermione."He adds, dropping the profession tone of his voice," The patient I'm handing to you is a serious long-term case. The Healers at Podmore have done no good to the man, and he needs severe help."

And there, he has struck a chord. You see, one of weaknesses is pity for people. And that gets me mellowed down and ready to do anything. It's a product of the war again. All the deaths that I have seen want to make me save every life I can. It's not possible, I know, but that doesn't stop me from trying anyhow. I nod slightly and then ask," Can I have the case file?"

The patient is a very bad state indeed. What I can make out easily, he has severe spine injuries, several fractures, a disfigured face and speech and memory loss. They send a shudder down my spine, and a determination to get this person right too. Thankfully, mending all this is possible with magic...and care.

I look up from the file and nod again, ready for the task. Hedgewick gives me a tired yet genuine smile, like he always does whenever a new patient comes under my charge." We've put him in the special ward. Room 24.Good luck."

A/N: Please Review! It helps me improve 


End file.
